Love and Blood
by Pari
Summary: Samcedes living and loving in New York, but when someone from Sam's past pays a visit will it tear Sam and Mercedes apart, or is love actually thicker than blood. Samcedes-centric but with other characters from the show (Kurt, Santana, Blaine, and Rachel). Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, finally. She had watched him bounce about excitedly all week after first hearing that his cousin, and one-time best friend, was coming to New York for a visit. Mercedes could only giggle as she ate some lucky charms cereal and watched her love rush in and out of their bedroom in the apartment they shared with Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Rachel.

"Sam," She called out to him and he immediately popped back around the corner he had disappeared around, and gave her his undivided attention. Mercedes smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. It always sent shivers through her to see that no matter what Sam was doing or where his mind was, whenever she needed him or called out to him it was as if nothing else in the universe matter except her. "Baby, calm down and take a breath," She instructed and her smile broadened a bit when she saw him actually close his eyes and take that breath. "This is your family, your cousin and I know you haven't seen him in a few years but blood will always be blood. I am sure once you two are together again it will be just like old times."

"I know you're right," Sam said as he made his way into the small kitchen area and leaned on the opposite side of the counter where Mercedes sat eating. He gently grasped her hand and lifted the spoonful of cereal she held to his own lips, pulled it into his mouth, and then release her hand with the empty spoon. "Chris and I were so close, I'm talking from the time we were little kids up until I moved to Lima." Sam said with a crooked smile as he munched on the cereal. "We did everything together, shared everything. People who didn't know us always thought we were twin brothers because we are the same age and we do favor a lot. Man it is gonna be really great having him visit for a bit. Maybe I can convince him to stay in New York a bit longer." The smile that had been on Mercedes face faltered a bit.

"I hope you don't mean staying here?" Mercedes said. "Even though we were able to get a decent sized 3 bedroom apparent in New York, thanks to our roommates chipping in on the rent, we really don't have the room for another person Sam. Oh and you already know that Santana will give you hell about it too. Do you remember how she acted when you got that goldfish?" Sam frowned up a bit at the thought of a mad Santana cursing at him in Spanish.

"Naw baby I just meant maybe add a couple of days onto his visit. Besides my cousin has what sounds like a dream job in Miami, he's a sport's agent. He's always talking about how he loves it and the money is crazy." Sam stated as he grasped Mercedes spoon wielding hand again, dipped it into the cereal, and then moved it back to his mouth again where he sucked it in. "I just want everything to be perfect for him when he gets here and I really want him to enjoy the stay." He spoke with his mouth full.

"It is gonna be perfect Love because he's gonna be spending time with you, which is why he's coming right?" She asked and he nodded his head. "So you'll take him to all the sights and you two will have a blast, just like old times. So stop stressing and come give me some sugar." With a large smile Sam did as commanded as he moved around the counter, turned the stool Mercedes was perched upon so she was facing him, and leaned down and devoured her lips with a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and became heady as they always did between them. Sam reached down and grasped her about her waist and effortlessly lifted her and sat her atop the counter and then slid between her gaping thighs. Mercedes wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Oh God not on the counter, no not on the place where we eat and prepare food!" Kurt's yelp filled the room as he clapped his hands to snap the two lovers out of their reverie, Kurt and Blaine as just awoken and walked out of their bedroom. Sam and Mercedes mouths never parted as Sam simply lifted Mercedes up into his arms, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and then Sam carried her to the bedroom that they shared. Kurt watched them with his mouth opened in disbelief as Blaine stood behind him smiling happily and enviously at the lovebirds.

"What are you harping about so early in the morning? God I just got back to sleep after 'the troll' left for rehearsals," Santana groaned out grumpily as she exited the bedroom she shared with Rachel yawning and scratching her armpit. Then her eyes fell upon the kissing Sam and Mercedes just as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom and Sam kicked the door shut behind them. "What…again!? Those two were at it all night last night and half the morning. Sam never had 'that' much stamina when he was with me," She groaned out even louder as she moved to the kitchen to get juice from the fridge.

"I guess you weren't the right inspiration," Blaine replied with a teasing smile as he moved to the cupboards to get a pan to start breakfast, Santana answered his comment with an eye roll as she poured herself a glass of OJ and settled at the counter. She curiously watched Kurt grab cleaning spray and a sponge from under the sink.

"I don't care how often they do it so long as they are not doing it on the place that we have to eat," Kurt stated his earlier rant and Santana frowned up in disgust as she quickly yanked up her elbows which had been resting on the counter that Kurt was vigorously scrubbing down.

"They're just in love Kurt, an at least some one in this apartment is getting some." Blaine announced causing both Kurt and Santana's eyes to widen a bit. Kurt's mouth fell open in shock and Santana's held a smirk as she watched the couple.

"Blaine, I cannot believe you just said that, and in front of mouth all mighty," Kurt said as he pointed to Santana while still gaping at Blaine, who in turn shrugged a bit.

"It's not like she doesn't already know, this is not a great big apartment Kurt," Blaine defended and Santana nodded in agreement as she lifted her glass of juice to her lips.

"And the walls are kind of paper thin, and your room is right next to Rachel and mine." She added as she took a sip of the juice.

"Santana shut up," Kurt tossed out as he stepped closer to Blaine. "I thought our sex life was good." He spoke in a lowered voice.

"Baby it is good, better than good it's fantastic," Blaine replied as he reached out a hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt in turn melted a bit as a smile played on his lips. "But I would like it a little more often." Blaine added as he tossed his partner a slight pout.

"I'm sorry Blaine I don't mean to be neglectful," Kurt genuinely apologized. "It's just that with work and school I've just been…"

"Exhausted," Blaine filled in. "I know and I feel terrible for being so needy and kind of a horndog…" At that moment Mercedes voice drifted into the room.

"SAM…OH GOD…YES!"

"But I wants me some of that," Blaine continued as he pointed to the wall where Sam and Mercedes' room lay on the other side.

"Well," Kurt spoke out with a coy smile as he reached out and grasped Blaine's hand into his. "It's Friday, my day off from work and I only have two classes today, but they're later this afternoon." He spoke around a saucy smile as a knowing smile quickly spread across Blaine's face. Both of the young men giggled as they intertwined their fingers and rushed to their bedroom leaving a grumbling Santana in their wake.

"Guess I'll go play with my rabbit then," She spoke out to the empty room as she stood, grasped her glass of juice and made her way back to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Mercedes looked up with a smile from her notebook where she had been working on a new song, at hearing the sound of Sam's voice entering the apartment.

"Yeah and we can go see the Empire State Building tomorrow, it's too late now," Sam spoke as he lead the other man through the door. Sam and his cousin Chris were the same height and build and Chris did favor Sam quite a bit, except this man had dark brown hair, sparklingly blue eyes, and wore glasses. Mercedes closed her notebook and placed it on the table as she stood from the couch where she had been stretched out on. "Oh it's beautiful at night too all lit and everything but that is totally something to take your lady to go see. Speaking of which," Sam said around a huge smile as his eyes landed on Mercedes who was moving to where they stood by the door. "Chris I would like you to meet 'my lady', Miss Mercedes Jones." Chris moved around Sam and stepped to Mercedes where he extended his hand to her.

"Finally, the way Sam speaks about you I was beginning to think he was telling tales, and I must tell you that his description did not do you a bit of justice." He stated as he grasped Mercedes hand and bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss upon her hand, which invoked a girly giggle from her. "You are absolutely stunning." Chris said as he rose back upright but didn't release Mercedes hands.

"Thank you and it is so great to finally meet you too Chris, Sam has been so excited about your visiting for a few days." Mercedes said not seeming to mind that Chris was still holding her hand. As for Sam he didn't seem to mind either he stood back a bit smiling and happy that his childhood friend and family member was so accepting of the woman he loved, and sometimes envisioned marrying someday.

"We have other roommates," Sam stated as he looked to the closed bedrooms doors of said roommates. "Where is everyone?" He questioned as he rested his eyes back onto Mercedes.

"Uhm," She finally pulled her hands from Chris's and thought a second before she spoke. "Rachel and Santana are at rehearsals and Blaine and Kurt were gone before I got back up, but they left a note saying that they were headed to brunch and then headed to Kurt's classes. I think they had a fight and are making up."

"Well making up is the best part about fighting," Chris said and Mercedes smile widened a bit.

"Oh I concur. So are you hungry Chris I know plane food isn't the best and so I made some lasagna for lunch. Sam's favorite." She and Chris said in unison along with Sam who stated the obviously well-known fact as well.

"Beautiful and she can cook?" Chris questioned as he turned to look at his cousin.

"Only just a few of her many amazing skills," Sam replied as he stared down at Mercedes lovingly which made her blush sweetly. "Just wait until you hear her sing tonight." He continued to brag. "Later we're all going to a club that she sings at on Friday nights. Her voice is unbelievable.

"Sam I am not 'that' good," Mercedes spoke out even as her cheeks began to hurt from the big smile she held. She moved to the kitchen area and to the oven, which she pulled up to get out the freshly baked pasta.

"You were right just from the few moments of speaking with her Mercedes seems amazing," Chris spoke lowly to Sam as they stood watching her as she pulled on mittens and pulled the food from the still hot oven and placed it on the counter. "You're one lucky guy cuzzo."

"Yes I am," Sam agreed as he continued to watch Mercedes with a crooked smirk on his face as she moved to the cupboards to get down some plates. "Excuse me." Sam tossed out as he hurried to Mercedes and reached up and pulled down the plates that were just a bit out of her reach. He then placed a gentle kiss upon her lips as he handed her the plates, before she shooed him off to go get his cousin settled while she fixed their plates.

"You can put your things here in Mercedes and my room," Sam spoke as he led his cousin into their bedroom and point him to the closet. "Mercedes and I got the biggest bedroom with our own bathroom. It aint big but it's pretty sweet to have when you have four other roommates."

"Nice and how did you manage that, draw straws?" Chris asked as he stuck his head inside the nice sized and pristine clean bathroom.

"No, actually Mercedes and I are kind of the bread winners here, she got a large advance on the album she's doing and she also gets royalties for the songs she's written for her record label as for me I make a good chunk a change weekly from my modeling agency for the modeling jobs I do. So together she and I were able to get this place which is large by New York standards, and our friends moved in and they help with the monthly expenses. With everything split 6 ways we are living pretty well."

"Well I am glad to hear that life is going so well for you Sammy, both professionally and personally." Chris said as he moved and slapped his hands against his cousin's back.

"Yeah I was a bit lost when I first moved here, I was sleeping on Blaine's couch in his small studio apartment depressed outta my mind because the modeling gigs weren't coming like I thought they would, Mercedes' had dumped me a year before and was on the other end of the country. But then her record label moved her here to record her album, and she was just the motivation and inspiration I needed." Sam said smiling as he thought about the day he discovered Mercedes was in town. "I was determined to win her back 'again' and show her that I was a man who could provide for her. Even though I know she'd never need me to. I went out the same day she arrived and got a modeling job and I've been working steady ever since."

"That's great man now let's go eat that lasagna smell delicious." Chris said as he headed to the door.

"Oh cuz wait until you taste it." Sam bragged more about Mercedes accolades and he followed Chris out of the room. Just as the two men were making their way to the counter where Mercedes has set up three spots for their plates with the pan of lasagna, a bowl of salad, and a bottle of red wine in the middle, the front door opened and the other two female roommates rushed in.

"I just don't see why you have to be there too," Rachel said as she entered first with a glaring Santana right behind her.

"Because I'm your 'under study', you do understand the concept of what that s right?" Santana asked as she rolled her eyes slightly while she removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door, and then Rachel followed suit.

"Of course I know what an under study is, but they're only needed if something happens to the star….moi, and nothing is going to happen to me." Rachel proclaimed with a large smile as she unconsciously batted her eyelashes a bit.

"I don't know about all that Berry I think that all depends on how long ya keep on yapping." Santana said in a harsh tone and her body held a demeanor that made Rachel eye her with worry and then Rachel moved to where the other three people in the room sat.

"She threatened me Mercedes," Rachel hurried to Mercedes' side as if seeking protection. "Did you hear her, she just threatened to do me harm so she can become the lead?"

"Oh please like that's the only reason I'd want to do you harm, and I've threatened you every day since I met you." Santana tossed out with her arms folded across her chest as she stepped to where the others were gathered.

"That is true, she has." Mercedes injected and Rachel gasped out a bit. Both Sam and Chris had already started digging into their food as they watched the entertaining interaction about them.

"Why are you taking her side? She tormented you just as much as she did me in high school." Rachel ranted a bit.

"Not really, because she knew I'd beat that ass." Mercedes stated as she threw Santana a knowing smirk, and Santana simply smirked back and rolled her eyes a bit. "And no I am not taking sides. You both are my friends and honestly Rachel you really need to get over it already," Mercedes continued and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," Santana exclaimed in elation that others agreed with her assessment of her current rift with Rachel.

"What?" Rachel spoke out in an offended tone.

"C'mon Rachel every musical or play has understudies, so you couldn't have been all that shocked that you were getting one too," Mercedes replied. "Why does it bother you so much that Santana tried out and got the job, and that's what it is a job, a job that helps to pay the bills?"

"Preach!" Santana said as she briefly unfolded her arms and raised her hands upward and then folded her arms across her chest again.

"As cruel, mean spirited, and vindictive as Santana can be most days," As Mercedes ticked off a list of some of Santana's bad qualities, Santana scowled up a bit at the shade being thrown her way but remained silent. "In this situation I honestly don't think she was trying to be. I mean let's be honest selling someone out to get the lead is sort of your thing Rachel." In response Rachel's mouth fell open and then closed and then fell open again as if she intended to defend herself but the words wouldn't form, and all eyes locked on to her and the others waited silently for words that never came. "I think the issue here is that we're not in the Glee club in McKinley high, back in Lima, Ohio, where the only opinion that mattered was that of an ex-Broadway star who shared that passion of Broadway with you. As much as I love and respect Mr. Schuester he always favored you Rachel, and I don't know maybe it was because he saw how much you wanted to be on Broadway and maybe he wanted to nurture that, even if it was at the expense of the rest of us.

"Which it usually was," Santana chimed in and again Sam nodded in agreement.

"But now we're in the real world babygirl," Mercedes continued. "And out here people can see that Santana is just as talented and just as an amazing singer as you are. Hell some might even thing she's better, and you really need to find a way to deal with that fact. Now are you hungry because I made lasagna?"

"Ooooh the veggie kind?" Rachel asked instantly totally forgetting the argument as both she and Santana finally noticed the spread on the counter before them and they both moved in closer.

'I aint no herbivore give me some meat," Santana announced as she moved and got her and Rachel some plates and silverware.

"This is meat," Mercedes stated as she pointed to the pan on the counter and Rachel pouted a bit as she eyed the pan. "But I know that you and Kurt prefer my veggie lasagna Rachel, so I made that too, it's in the oven."

"Yay!" Rachel squealed out as she jumped a bit and clapped her hands together before she moved to the oven and pulled out the other pan of lasagna, which she placed on the countertop next to the other.

"By the way, Rachel and Santana this is my cousin Chris, you remember he's visiting for a couple of days." Sam introduced them and Chris gave both of the ladies a smile and a nod. "Chris these are two of our four roommates, Rachel and Santana."

"It's nice to finally meet you Chris," Rachel spoke as she reached across the counter and shook the man's hand.

"Yeah, uhm how many days is a few days and will those days be deducted from my rent?" Santana asked seriously. She was rewarded with a look of disbelief from Sam and annoyed look from Mercedes.

"Chris, please ignore her rude ass," Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes from Santana to Chris, before she focused back onto Santana again. "Uhm did you ask that when Brittney came and stayed for two weeks last month?"

"Brittney is like family." Santana defended.

"Yes she is and Chris is Sam's family, so to answer your question 'no'. Now let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Ok guys first I want to say thank you to all who liked and reviewed this story. Now I have to post a warning about this chapter because it will contain a very dark, yet real subject matter. There will be adult language and non-consensual sexual content. So please be advised. If this doesn't sound like something you'd like to read then please just keep it moving. Oh and please forgive the typos, I started writing this off the top of my head at 3am and I did try to proof read it a couple of time (but kept dozing off), but it's now 8 and my eyes are tried, but I wanted to posted it before I went to sleep. So if I typo'd something I am sorry_

* * *

"Wow," It was Chris to speak first when Mercedes exit the bedroom dressed for her performance. At his words Blaine and Sam, who were all seated in the living room waiting for the girls and Kurt to get ready, looked up. Blaine whistled while Sam stood and swiftly made his way over to Mercedes, where he swooped in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Baby you look gorgeous as ever." Sam stated and was rewarded with what he thought to be the cutest thing, Mercedes blushing at him.

"Thank you," She thanked him and then focused her eye onto Blaine and Chris. "And thank you guys too, for being so sweet."

"We're only being honest 'Cedes, girl you are looking fierce in that red dress." Blaine said as he let his eyes roam up and down her curves, as Mercedes did a full circle.

"Dude you're gay so stop making googly eyes at my girl," Sam teased half-heartedly. Mercedes giggled as she swatted playfully at Sam's chest, and Blaine simply chuckled at his close friend.

"I can still appreciate the beautiful things in life, and Mercedes you are so beautiful." Mercedes bowed her head coyly at the compliment.

"Ok seriously dude I'm gonna telling Kurt." Sam warned sternly even as a smile played on his lips.

"Where is everyone else?" Mercedes questioned ending the light moment as she turned her head slightly to look back towards the other two bedroom doors. "I was rushing because I thought I was holding everyone up."

"Please, you aint got nothing on Santana, Rachel and Kurt." Blaine declared. "When those three get ready together it can take a while, mostly due to Santana and Rachel bickering and Kurt trying to play referee."

"Well they better hurry it up!" Mercedes yelled out as she turned and walked towards the door with Sam right behind her. "Because I start singing in 30 minutes, and it's a 15 minute walk to the club, so we're leaving!" She added and within a second the Bedroom door to Rachel and Santana's bedroom opened.

"We're ready, we're ready," Rachel huffed out as she was the first the rush from the room, with Kurt and then Santana following. "Sorry it took so long."

"It took so long because she was bitching and moaning about me wearing hot pink. According to her I shouldn't wear this hot pink dress because she was wearing hot pink in her sock, which really doesn't even go with what she's wearing." Santana said as Kurt silently nodded his head in agreement. "So she spent 30 minutes ranting while I totally ignored her and then another hour picking out the right 'black' socks to wear." Santana ended throwing Rachel an annoyed glare.

"An hour, how many pairs of black socks do you own?" Chris was the one to ask, baffled as the rest said nothing since they were now used to Rachel's craziness.

"68 pair," Santana replied. "I know because I've counted them."

"Well there are many shades of black believe it or not, an…and contrary to some claims they don't all go with anything." Rachel defended as she flipped her tresses over her shoulder.

"Is she for real?" Chris asked aloud truly trying to gage whether they were all joking with him or not.

"We're still not sure," It was Blaine who replied as he looked at Rachel with a furrowed brow and a look of contemplation. Rachel tossed back a slight pout.

"Ok lets go guys before I'm late." Mercedes said as she led the way out of the door.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

"Ok everyone this is our last song of the night, and I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. You guys brought the Fire Marshall out because it's so packed in here." Mercedes spoke from her spot up on the stage.

"All for you baby!" Sam yelled out and a chorus of cheers, claps, and whistles followed. The group of friends had made it to the club just in time for Mercedes to start her set. They had been there for four hours. Mercedes would take the stage every hour to sing two to three songs, and then the rest of the time she spent either dancing with or hanging with Sam and her friends.

"Well this last song is for all you ladies out there who have an amazing guy, like I do. This is for you Sammy," She declared. Sam couldn't stop the huge smile that crossed his face as his friends and several of the regulars who knew him at the club threw out 'Awws' and patted him on the back. "Ok and I guess I should probably dedicate it to my friend Rachel berry too." Mercedes quickly added and a stunned Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she began to smile. Then as the music began Rachel and their friends instantly understood the dedication. Rachel quietly and excitedly clapped happily as Mercedes began to sing.

_Life is a moment in space__  
When the dream is gone  
Its a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
But down inside you know  
We never know why  
The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes  
And the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it aaall..._

_I am a woman in love__  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my woorld  
And hold you within  
It's a riiight I defeeend  
Over and over agaaain  
What do I do?"_

Nearly everyone in the club swayed and slow danced as Mercedes belted out the song. Though she didn't notice because her eyes were honed in on and locked to Sam's as he gaze back at her lovingly, to them the outside world didn't exist. Chris stared up at Mercedes mesmerized by her performance and her mere presence on the stage. Mercedes wasn't the type of girl Chris had ever pictured himself being with or being attracted to, nor would he had ever guess she would be the kind of girl Sam would go for. That was until he had finally met her, and spent just a little time with her. His earlier statement had been true for him, the way Sam has described her Chris had expected some over-weight black girl from the Ghetto. However, from the second he had laid eyes on her Chris could see that yes she was black but no one could call her body over-weight. No Mercedes had the kind of body that a man wanted to possess and at the same time have rule over him. As Chris looked around the room he could see that she had captivated everybody in the club, and as he turned eyes to Blaine and Kurt, he knew 'every' man in the place was just a little bit in love with Mercedes Jones, himself included.

_"With you eternally mine__  
In love there is  
No measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
That you and I  
Live in each other's hearts  
We may be oceans away  
You feel my love  
I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and faaall  
But I give you it aaaaaaaall_

I am a woman in love

_And I'd do anything_

_To get you into my world_

_And hold you within_

_It's a riiiight I defeeend_

_Over and over again_

_What do I do_

_Ohhhhhh_

_I am a woman in love_

_And I'm talking to you_

_You know I know how you feel_

_What a woman can do_

_It's a right I defeend_

_Over and over agaaaain_

_I am a woman in love,"_

Mercedes ended the song and the entire clubbed erupted with patrons jumping from their seated as they applauded and whistled. She took a bow and hurried down from the stage into Sam's awaiting arms. Everyone 'oooh'd' and 'awww'd' at the lovebirds and many enviously.

"Girl I can't wait to get you home," Sam spoke closely to Mercedes ears can he wrapped his arms around her should, but Chris, Santana, and Kurt had heard him.

"Oh great another night of hearing Mercedes screaming like a banshee and Sam howling at the moon," Santana groaned and Mercedes' eyes doubled their normal size as she looked at Santana. "Can't you two give it a rest for just one night, we have a guest and I'm sure he don't want to be hear'n all that."

"Wait…you guys can hear us?" Mercedes asked horrified at the thought. Her eyes landed on Kurt first and he dropped his head a bit to avoid her gaze as he rubbed his hand against the back of his hair. She then looked to Blaine and he could only throw her a sympathetic look and a slight shrug.

"Girl the people two blocks over can probably hear you two, and why the hell wasn't it ever 'that' good when we were together Sam?" Santana directed the last part to Sam.

"I've wondered that about you a couple of times too," Sam replied invoking snickers from Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt and a scowl instantly marred Santana's face at his diss. Before she could make a cutting remark Sam's cell rang out. He bunched his brow and pondered who would be calling him at one in the morning as he pulled the cell from his coat with his free hand and answered, while his other arm remained locked around Mercedes. "Hello…oh hi Gloria… wait…now? Yeah ok I should be able to make it there in about an hour to an hour and a half, depending on traffic. Alright, bye," He then ended the call and put his cell back in his pocket.

"Don't tell me they are calling you to work at this hour," Mercedes said as she looked up at Sam.

"Yeah sorry baby," Sam replied and then leaned down to place a sweet kiss upon her lips. "The building this photographer wants to use for the shoot has just become available. Gloria says he's been trying for months to get this particular building and the owners finally agreed but they are only giving him a five hour window. Starting now, I gotta go." He said as he extracted himself from around her.

"Should I wait up for you?" Mercedes asked.

"Naw baby, these shoots can take hours and this photographer guy I've worked with him before, and if he only has five hours he's gonna use every second of it. So I probably won't be home until daybreak." Sam answered as he gave her another quick kiss before turning to his cousin. "Sorry Chris, I'll make sure that my name is taken off roster for the rest of the weekend, so I won't get called to any more jobs while you're here. We'll go later today I promise."

"No worries Sam I have been to New York a few times before on business." Chris stated. "Besides tonight has been the most funny I've ever had in this town, thanks to your incredible lady. Mercedes you blew my mind with that voice of yours." He complimented and Mercedes could only smile and blush a bit in reply.

"Ok I gotta go, you guys get my baby home safely." Sam said as he backward stepped towards the door.

"I will see to it personally," Chris spoke out as he moved up beside Mercedes, grasped her hand, and then rested her arm in the nook of his arm. Sam threw him a smile and Mercedes a wink before he headed out.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

The group finally made it back to the apartment after they hit an all-night diner to have coffee and dessert like they did ever Saturday morning after Mercedes gig.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I am beat," Kurt spoke out as they all bustled through the door.

"Yeah I'm worn out too." Blaine agreed as he pulled a coin from his pocket. "Ok who wants to do the first toss for the bathroom?"

"I'll leave you guys to that, and Chris when I'm done in my bathroom I'll come get you so you can get freshened up for bed." Mercedes offered before she headed into her bedroom closing the door after her. Within 20 minutes she had showered and changed into one of Sam's old school football jersey, which fell right at her knees. While the others bickered and banged at the bathroom door they shared, Chris was allowed to use Sam's and Mercedes'. After a quick shower Chris exited the bathroom just wearing flannel pajama bottoms as he raked as towel through his wet tresses. He found Mercedes on the bed with her notebook in hand. Mercedes eyes shot up when she heard the bathroom door open and she couldn't stop her eyes from raking over Chris chiseled chest and sculpted abs, and with the towel covering his head one who didn't know it intimately could easily mistake Sam's body for his. When Chris pulled the towel from his head and lifted his face to where Mercedes lay in bed his lips quirked when he notice her quickly averting her eyes from his physique.

"Thank you again for letting use your bathroom Mercedes," Chris finally spoke and Mercedes greeted him with a kind smile.

"You're welcome, beside if you had to wait to use the other one you might have had to sleep in what you had on tonight. Trying to get into my roommate's bathroom can get ugly." She said and they both chuckled.

"Are you a student too?" Chris asked curiously as he noticed her scribbling in the notebook.

"Oh no…well…I mean yes I do take classes at NYU, but this," She lifted the notebook a bit. "These are just songs I am working on."

"Right," Chris said as he moved to the bed and sat down on the side that Sam usually occupied. Mercedes eyed him slightly, the only other guy who ever sat on her bed was Kurt and then only on her side. "Sam mentioned that you were not only a singer but also a songwriter, and you're a published songwriter too. That's impressive." Mercedes blushed sweetly at the words and her discomfort over him seated so close to her on the bed instantly faded.

"Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really' it's a pretty incredible feat for someone our age?"

"Well what about you Sam says you're a sports agent, don't you have to have a degree for something like that?" Mercedes asked.

"Normally yes, but I know sports. I was the captain of every team in school; football, basketball, lacrosse, and I had recruiters from all of them vying to get me to sign with some major league team. Then I was in a car accident that kind of broke every bone in my body, and the playing in some major league sports team was over."

"Oh my God, Chris I am so sorry." Mercedes gasped out genuinely sympathetic to his plight as she clutched her right hand to her chest and then shot the left hand out to grasp Chris' in a consoling gesture.

"Oh don't be like that." He said as he gripped her hand more firmly. "I'm still alive and I'm still involved in sports just in a different way than I had envisioned, but I am doing something I happen to love. So one door closed for me because I was stupid enough to drink and then drive myself into a telephone pole, but God is great and he opened a window for me."

"Praise," Mercedes replied as she closed her eyes and raised her right and in the air.

"You know something you are pretty fantastic Miss Mercedes Jones, and my cousin sure lucked out meeting you." Chris said in all honesty.

"Thank you but I'm pretty lucky that I have Sam, even after I dumped him twice before he still took me back," She spoke around a giggle. Before she could protest Chris quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. The move made her slightly uncomfortable but she marked it off as just some ole southern charm, but then Chris leaned in again this time moving his mouth towards hers. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked this time voicing her displeasure, as she raised her right hand and pushed at Chris's chest while trying to free her other hand from his grasp, but he held on more firmly.

"Something that I think we both want." He responded as he scooted closer to her as he pulled her closer to him with the hand he still held. Mercedes pushed harder against his chest with her right hand as she leaned further away from him.

"No, I don't want this. I'm with Sam, you know you cousin. I love Sam,"

"Sam won't mind, we use to share girls all the time back when we were in grade school."

"Well that may have been fine in grade school, but we're all adults now so please let go of my hand and leave my room now." She said in a commanding tone and the small smile that had been on Chris' lips morphed into a sneer, and he pounced on her quickly. Mercedes eyes bulged out of her head as she stared up at the crazed looking man on top of her, holding her down with his weight while he squeezed both his hands around her throat. He had moved so fast she hadn't been able to take up a defensive stance or even cry out for help.

"So you're one of those, a little cock tease?" Chris hissed out as he spat a bit in her face. Mercedes could only gaze up in horror as her mind tried to comprehend what had happened to the kind, sweet, soft spoken man from just a few moments ago. "I saw you checking me out when I came out of 'your' bathroom, which you invited me into. Then you throw on this flimsy shirt, anyone can see what you're trying to do, what you want." Mercedes vehemently shook her head.

"No…no, I always sleep in this," she squeaked out the pressure from the hands on her throat kept her voice to a whisper.

"Shhh, its ok you don't have to lie." He cooed at her and then he leaned down and kissed her mouth and tears sprang to Mercedes eyes because she couldn't move to stop his violation. But she struggled a new when he removed one of his hands from her neck down to her thigh, she tried to kick at him when she felt his that hand go under the shirt and stroke her through her panties.

"Oh God please don't," She sobbed out as a panic filled her that made her blood rush and heart beat so fast she felt on the verge of passing out from fear.

"It's ok Mercedes, Sam doesn't have to know," Chris spoke this as he pushed his hands down inside of her panties. "I won't tell him and if 'you' do he won't believe you, not over me." He then pushed his pointer finger and middle finger inside of Mercedes' center, as far as they would go, and her eyes clamped shut spilling her torrent of tears and her mouth fell open to release a scream, but he quickly covered it with his other hand. "Fuck baby, you're so tight. Was Sam your first, did he pop your cherry?" Chris spoke out in pants as he quickened the thrusting of his fingers inside of her, while grinding his very erect penis against her inner thigh. "Shit I can cum just from fingering your tight, juicy pussy." He closed his eyes and looked as if he were about to do just that when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Mercedes can I borrow…" Santana's words died on her lips as she took in the scene before her; Chris on top of a crying Mercedes with one of his hands covering her mouth and the other hand in… "¡Hijo de puta!" Santana screamed and then she charged Chris, as she grabbed the small lamp atop the dresser by the door. Chris released Mercedes just as Santana jumped on him and the lamp connected with his head. Mercedes quickly rolled away and down onto the floor next to her side of the bed. "¡_Te voy a matar_!"

"What in the world?" Kurt's voice could be heard from the other room. Suddenly Mercedes felt an overwhelming need to hide, not wanting Kurt to know what had happened, so she crawled to her open closet and hid in one of the back corners. She tried to make herself small and so she pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her face against her knees, wrapped her arms around her legs, and began rocking are self. She willed herself to block out the commotion from her bedroom. In the bedroom Santana was still attacking Chris while screaming Spanish, while Kurt and Blaine tried to pull her off of the bloodied semi-conscious man. After some effect they were able to pull her away, Blaine struggled to restrain an enraged Santana as Both Kurt and Rachel moved to Chris who lay slumped on the floor. "Santana are you crazy? Oh my God I think you've killed him!" Kurt spoke out but then Chris groaned out in agony. "Oh thank you God Rachel go call an ambulance for Chris." A stunned Rachel stood to go do as commanded.

"NO!" Santana yelled as she continued wrestling with Blaine to be free. "Call the police for Chris and call the ambulance for Mercedes."

"What…why…Mercedes?" Kurt called out suddenly realizing that she wasn't in the room. He quickly moved the bathroom but didn't find her. "Where is she, what happened?" Kurt question his voice took on a high-pitched panicked tone.

"She's in the closet, he molested her," Santana spat out in a hushed tone as tears formed in her eyes. The others in the room gasped as their eyes settled onto Chris who still lay unconscious on the floor.

"Wait a…are you sure?" Blaine questioned as he stared at the man on the floor in disgust and a part of him wanted to sic Santana back on him, but the fear of his friend going to jail for homicide made him keep his hold on her.

"I came to borrow something from Mercedes, when I walked in here he had her pinned to the bed with one of his hands covering her mouth so she couldn't call for help, and the other one…wa…was inside of her panties." At hearing this Kurt moved to the closet where he could make out Mercedes feet sticking out from the shadows.

"Mercedes," Kurt called to her gently as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the closet with her. "Mercedes, are you ok…are you hurt, and I feel like such an ass for asking that after what happened…are there any wounds."

"Don't tell Sam," Mercedes sobbing voice filled the closet. A heartbroken Kurt looked at her as she raised her head and looked back at him with wet, puffy, bloodshot eyes. "Please don't tell Sam."

* * *

****Song: 'Woman In love' by Barbara Streisand****

**"¡Hijo de puta!" - Son of a bicth **

**"¡_Te voy a matar_!" - I'll kill you**


	4. Chapter 4

He was tired and the only thing that had gotten him through the last couple of hours was the thought of getting home and wrapping his body around his love. The last thing Sam had expected to see when he entered the apartment, were Blaine and Rachel seated in their living room looking somber, he eyed them curiously.

"Hey guys," Sam greeted as he removed his coat and placed it on the coatrack, and both Blaine and Rachel hastily stood from the couch and moved to where he still stood near the door. "You're both up super early, thought for sure everyone would still be in bed." It was then Sam noticed that the two were sitting on what was supposed to have been his cousin's bed. "Where's Chris?"

"In jail where I hope he rots" Rachel spat out unexpectedly her rage over what happened in their apartment earlier filling her anew. It had been decided when the police and ambulance arrived that Santana and Kurt would go to the hospital with Mercedes and Blaine and Rachel would stay home to wait for Sam. Blaine and Rachel had discussed how they would tell Sam about what had happened and both agreed that subtlety was the best route. It seemed that Rachel had either forgotten the plan or her emotions over the situation made her not care.

"What!" Sam yelped out as his eyes widened a bit. "What's going on, what happened?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Blaine touched her arm and silenced her.

"Sam…there was an attack last night," Blaine began to explain though he still didn't quite know how to get it all out. "Chris…Mercedes…" At hearing her name Sam's heart jumped into his throat, his eyes got even bigger as he rushed to their bedroom.

"Mercedes!" Sam yelled out as he threw their bedroom door open with a bang and rushed into the empty room. He then ran back out to where Blaine and Rachel still stood. "Where is she, what happened!?" Sam demanded in a raised voice.

"Sam maybe you should sit down," Blaine spoke out to his friend gently.

"I don't want to sit down, I want to know where Mercedes is, what the fuck is going on?"

"Mercedes was attacked." Blaine said point blank and immediate tears sprang to Sam's eyes, he nervously raked his hands through his hair, and his chest began heaving as if he were hyperventilating.

"Is she ok?" Sam squeaked out as he looked at Blaine with such a helpless, lost look that Blaine quickly moved to him and enveloped him into a tight embrace, which Sam reciprocated. Sam clung to his friend somehow knowing that he would 'literally' need Blaine's support. "Is she hurt badly?" Sam asked as the tears escaped his eyes and Rachel with her own tears now falling stepped to the two young men and wrapped arms around them both, feeling as though she'd need their comfort as Blaine told what had happened to Mercedes.

"I…I don't know about any physical wounds, I didn't see any blood or anything like that." Blaine answered honestly. "I think it may have been more of an emotional trauma than physical, but I'm not a doctor and I didn't experience what she did so I just don't know Sam, I'm sorry. But she appeared to be fine 'physically' when the paramedics came and she left here." Sam pushed back from the embraces at those words.

"Here?" He repeated what he had heard. "She was attacked here, in our home…how…who…" Then it all clicked in his brain. "Chris attacked Mercedes?" Sam spoke this more as a statement than a question though his face held a questioning expression. "My cousin 'hit' my girlfriend?" He continued as a rage like he had never felt before in his life filled him.

"No, uh…it wasn't 'that' kind of an attack Sam." Blaine stated in a lowered voice and then stood silently and waited for the other man to connect the dots himself, and he didn't have to wait long. Sam staggered back as he shook his head in denial and his face crumbled in despair. "Santana walked in on Chris on top of Mercedes…"

"No…no, no, no….NOOOO!" Sam cried out as he stumbled back, when his back hit the door he instantly slid to the floor. He crossed his legs, rested his elbows on his knees, buried his face into his hands, and cried mournfully. Blaine and Rachel were at a loss to how to console their distraught friend so first Rachel and then Blaine who followed her lead, took a seat right beside Sam on the floor, where they sat silently and allowed Sam to grieve, while being there to offer their support. After a few moments Sam lifted his head and sniffed back the tears, he then began banging the back of his head viciously against the door.

"Sam!" Rachel yelped as she reached over and clutched his arm to stop him.

"C'mon Sam, don't do this, Mercedes needs you right now." Blaine's words stilled Sam instantly and Sam turned his red, wild looking eyes to Blaine.

"Where is she?"

"I think they said they were taking her to that 24 hour clinic a couple of blocks over." Blaine replied. "We stayed behind to wait for you."

"Why aren't they taking her to the hospital so they can run tests and make sure she's ok?" Sam asked as he began to stand again, readying to leave to go to Mercedes. Blaine and Rachel also stood.

"She didn't want to go to the hospital," Rachel answered. "She really didn't want to leave the apartment Santana had to talk her into it.

"God, I have to go be with her, she must be so scared." Sam spoke as he sniffed back more tears and then turned and opened the door.

"OK we're coming too." Rachel said as she snatched her coat from the rack and followed Sam, with Blaine following suit, as he grabbed both his and Sam's coats.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

* * *

Kurt and Santana had been told to wait in the waiting area while Mercedes was being examined. Kurt sat while looking distressed and Santana paced in front of him agitated and still a bit enraged over what had happened.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kurt asked out but to no one in particular. They were the only two in the lobby of the virtually empty clinic. Santana for her part didn't appear to have even heard his question, as she never broke the stride of her pacing. "Why did it have to happen to Mercedes? Why couldn't he have attacked you?" This did make Santana turn a frowning face to where Kurt sat. "Sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded, I just meant you're tough…I mean you nearly beat Chris into a coma so you could have defended yourself better had he attacked you. Mercedes she's not a fighter, yeah she acts big and bad sometimes but she's really just a very sweet, naive, and sometimes too trustworthy a person. She doesn't deserve this."

"Kurt no one deserves that," Santana said bitterly she had intended to say more but the voices coming from the nurse's station captured hers and Kurt's attention.

"Her name is Mercedes Jones, and I am her boyfriend." Sam spoke to one of the nurses at the counter as Rachel and Blaine anxiously stood on either side of him.

"I am sorry sir but only family is allowed back with our patients or those that the patient agrees to see." One of the nurses spoke softly and her tone expressed her empathy for the man's plight.

"We are her only family here in New York, please she was attacked tonight and we just really want to be there for her." Rachel pleaded.

"I am so sorry sweetie but we have rules to protect the privacy of our patients."

"Look," Sam cut in again. "I really need to be with her, I have to see her."

"Sam," Kurt's voice spoke out and Sam, Rachel, and Blaine all turned to where they saw Kurt and Santana standing just down the corridor, and the three rushed down to them.

"Where's Mercedes…have you seen her?" Sam gushed out as he entered the waiting area behind Kurt and Santana.

"No," Santana replied.

"They took her in the back as soon as we got here, and they told us that we had to wait here," Kurt added as he took his seat again and Blaine moved to him and sat in the seat beside Kurt and grasped his hands. Rachel stood next to them with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Well how was she?" Sam continued to question needing some sort of reassurance that Mercedes was ok.

"Your cousin attacked her and molested her, how do you think she is?" Santana spat out venomously and Sam's face hardened and the seething rage could be seen in his eyes, it made Santana take a step back from him.

"Santana this isn't Sam's fault, so retract the claws. Ok?" Kurt spoke out. Santana's squared shoulders fell a bit as did her face as she fought hard to not fall completely apart. She took a step back to Sam and pulled him into her arms and he welcomed her embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered into Sam's ears and he tightened his arms around her in reply as he once again started crying. Santana just held him and let him cried. The moment was interrupted when one of the nurses walked into the room.

"Miss Santana Lopez?" The nurse called out and Santana and Sam swiftly pulled apart and turned to the lady in the doorway, and the others also stood and looked to the nurse as well.

"Yes?" Santana answered.

"Miss Jones is asking for you, if you will follow me I'll take you back to her." The nurse said.

"Wait, I want to see her too." Sam stated as he took a step towards the nurse only to be stilled by Santana's grip on his arm.

"I'm sorry sir but Miss Jones only asked for Miss Lopez." The nurse responded sympathetically.

"I'll let her know that you're here ok?" Santana spoke softly too Sam and he silently nodded as he wiped at his face and sniffed back his tears. Rachel stepped to where they stood and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist to offer her support as Santana followed the nurse out.

Santana was led through a door at the end of the corridor that was secured by a keypad which the nurse swiped her badge through and then punched in some numbers. The door slid open and they both walked through. The nurse led Santana to the first door on the right side of the entrance. Then the nurse opened the door of the exam room and then stood back for Santana to enter. When Santana crossed the threshold the nurse than left and closed the door behind her to give the occupants their privacy. Mercedes who had been seated on the foot of the examining table buttoning up her blouse looked up when the door opened.

"Hey," Mercedes spoke out in a soft voice that Santana thought went well with how Mercedes looked, so small and lost in that moment.

"Have they finished examining you?" Santana asked as she stepped closer to the bed, nervously wringing her hands together, and Mercedes nodded reply.

"They didn't find any trauma except…" Mercedes reached up a hand and touched her neck where there was a large obvious, purplish bruise.

"It doesn't matter because I saw what he did to you and I will testify." Santana proclaimed but Mercedes shook her head.

"No, I'm not pressing charges." Mercedes announced and Santana balked at the news.

"What? Mercedes you have to. This is probably not the first time that sicko has done this and if you don't help put him away he will probably do it again." Santana began to plead.

"Then let those girls press charges, because I won't…I can't. It's Sam's family," Mercedes tried to explain her decision.

"Well you know what I pretty sure that Sam will kill his cousin if the guy gets out of jail, so you'd be saving your boyfriend by keeping Chris in jail."

"Wait…Sam knows, you told him?" Mercedes asked in a panic as she stood from the bed.

"No 'I' didn't tell him and I don't know all that was told to him but…" Santana paused her words and Mercedes watched and waited with bated breath for her to continue. "From the way he acted and how devastated he looked I'd say he knows." Mercedes clamped her eyes shut to the news and fresh tears spilled out. "I know that you didn't want Sam to know but 'Cedes, how could you expect to keep something like that from him, and how could you ask us to keep that kind of secret from him too? It's just not fair."

"I just…was he really mad?" Mercedes asked as she sniffed and wiped at her nose.

"Yeah, yeah he was but honey," Santana moved closer and cupped Mercedes face in her hands and forced Mercedes to look at her. "He's not mad at you. So whatever Chris told you don't you believe it, no one blames you." From the stunned look Mercedes threw her Santana knew that Chris had probably tried to make her think that no one would believe her. "'Cedes guys that do that to girls will saying things like 'No one is going to believe you if you tell' or 'You deserve it because you're a tease', I know because I was molested by my uncle when I was little, and those are the things that he told me." Mercedes' eye enlarged at the news and her plight was instantly forgotten as an overwhelming need to comfort Santana filled her suddenly. "And don't you go feeling sorry for me, I survived, I'm still here. But I'm not gonna lie and say that it didn't affect me, because it did screwed up my head…a lot. But I think that's because I kept quiet about it for so long. He went on to molest some of my little cousins, but luckily one of them had the strength to come forward and my uncle, well he's in prison for life."

"I don't know if I am that strong 'Tana, I don't want anyone else to know, I feel so ashamed," Mercedes sobbed out as she crumbled and began crying again, and Santana hugged her close. "I just want to go home and take a bath and…"

"Forget it ever happened, yeah I know but you know what." Santana moved her hands down to rest on Mercedes' shoulders. "Bottling it up inside and 'pretending' that it didn't happen won't work, it will eat at you until you become so angry and bitter that you start lashing out and pushing everyone around you away, especially those who love you and who you love the most. The only way to heal is to face what happened and allow others to give you support. We're all here for you I'm here, Kurt, even Sam." She could see Mercedes cringe a bit at the mention of Sam. "Or if you don't feel comfortable enough talking to us about it you can see a therapist who specializes in what happened." She then stepped back and stared at Mercedes as she reached out and wiped away Mercedes tears. "Just know that you are not alone ok, you've got support and we're gonna be with you every step of the way no matter what you decide." Mercedes threw out a small smile as she nodded. "Are they letting you go home now?"

"Yeah," Mercedes replied as she wiped at her eyes more and nodded again. "I just have to stop at the nurse's station and sign some papers and pay for this visit because I did give them any insurance information. I'm still on my parents insurance and I definitely don't want them to know about this, ever!" Santana nodded her understanding and then looped her arms with Mercedes as they headed out. After Mercedes had signed the release papers and paid with her credit card at the nurse's station in the back they were let out to go back up front where their friends were still waiting. Mercedes stopped them just before they reached the waiting room, her breathing quickened and Santana knew she was probably having a panic attack.

"It's ok, we all love you, 'Cedes, Sam more than anyone," Santana tried to reassure her. "There will be no judging just love and support, I promise." Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath as she nodded her head letting Santana's words sink in.

"Ok," She said and then willed herself to move forward and they walked into the waiting room. Kurt spotted them first and it had been his gasped that had alerted the others and they all quickly stood and face the two women who stood just in the entrance way.

"Oh Mercedes," Kurt rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you ok, and God way do I keep asking that stupid question, I'm sorry." He apologized as he pulled back and released her only to have Rachel move in and take his place as she wrapped her arms around Mercedes and gave her a quick squeeze.

"It's ok and yeah I'm ok, I'm fine…really." Mercedes spoke as she pulled from Rachel's embrace and looked to Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine who only grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mercedes then nervously turned a bit to where Sam stood just behind the rest and when she finally rested her eyes upon him her face instantly fell and she began sobbing again just as he rushed to her and pulled her against his chest and held her tightly in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok…it's ok baby, I've got you." Sam spoke words of encouragement and reassurance softly to her.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry." She apologized and a new rage filled Sam and he had to fight to not let it seep into his tone as he spoke.

"Baby you have got nothing to be sorry for, this is not your fault," He stated as he tightened his hold even more and kissed her head and rocked her a bit. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, that my own cousin hurt you. I so ashamed and so mad that I put you in that kind of danger," Mercedes leaned back at his words and shook her head as she stared up at Him.

"You didn't know Sam you haven't seen your cousin since you both were little. Please don't blame yourself I can't handle your guilt over this too."

"Hey this is not your fault, none of it is your fault so you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about or ashamed over," He spoke as he removed his arms from around her waist and lifted his hands to cup her face. He wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't know if it would be welcomed, at seeing Sam lean in for a kiss but then stop abruptly Mercedes leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. She quickly deepened the kiss wanting Sam to know that she still loved and wanted him. But then her mind flashed back to the feel of Chris holding her down and kissing her forcefully and she just as quickly pulled him Sam's lips, but tried to cover her discomfort by quickly turning to the rest of her friends.

"Can we please go home now, I want to soak in a hot bath and just sleep for the rest of the day." Mercedes said and the others quickly agreed, and if any noticed her discomfort they were courteous enough not to make mention of it.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Sam exited his bedroom to find Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine all gathered around the kitchen counter sipping at the coffee and nibbling at the toast they had made.

"How's she doing?" Kurt asked and then rolled his eyes at his words. "And seriously I cannot stop asking such stupid questions…I just don't know how I should act or what I should say." He said as Blaine rubbed his hand against Kurt's back in support.

"You act normally, don't treat Mercedes any differently because it will give her a negative complex and make her feel like you see her as damaged or something, so just treat her like you always have." Santana stated and the rest silently nodded.

"I ran her a hot bath and she's soaking," Sam said. "I wanted to join her or at least sit in the bathroom with her like I usually do but she was obviously uncomfortable with me being in there, she wouldn't even get undressed while I was in the room, but after what happened I guess that is to be expected."

"Just give her time," Rachel spoke as she held out a freshly poured cup of coffee to Sam, which he took with a slight smile of gratitude.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs anything," Sam said as he sat the untouched coffee down onto the countertop, reentered his and Mercedes' bedroom, and made his way back to their bathroom. "Mercedes," He called out as he gently rapped his knuckles against the door. When he heard the soft crying from the other side of the door he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door, and died a little inside.

"Y…yeah," She replied after a few second as she composed herself.

"Are you hungry baby, is there anything you want or need…I will even go out and get whatever, if you need me to." Sam offered.

"Thank you sweetie, but I just want to soak here for a bit and then crawl into bed and sleep."

"Did you…would you be ok with…" Sam stumbled over the words and suddenly felt like an ass for even thinking of what he was about to ask. Mercedes knew what he was wondering about and she smiled and her heart swelled with love that he was so considerate to her needs.

"Sammy, will you stay with me?" She asked hoping to relieve his worry. "I think I will sleep much better with you next to me, holding me."

"Yes…sure…of course…but only if you're ok with it."

"We can try and see how it goes ok?"

"Yeah ok," He replied as he smiled and rested both of his hands against the closed bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a bit,"

"Ok, but call me if you need anything I'll be right here."

"Thank you, I love you Sam." She called out to him meekly, as her voice cracked a little with a sob. She truly, desperately loved him she suddenly realized, and prayed that they would survive this.

"I love you too Mercedes, so much…you just don't know." He replied and then waited a few more seconds before he moved from the door and turned to the bed which still had the rumpled bedding on it. With disgust on his face Sam reached down and yanked up the bedding and tossed it in a pile by the door. He then moved to their closet and pulled fresh clean linen from the top shelf and started to make the bed again, as a song emerged in his mind and filled his soul, and so he sang it out to himself.

_"Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

_You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero  
You've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we did it all  
For the glory of love

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
and take you to my castle far away

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that your dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
We did it all for love"

Once he finished making the bed and tossing out the 'soiled' bedding Sam sat at the foot of the bed he shared with Mercedes and waited for her, determined to be there for her to hold her when she wanted and to give her space when she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: _Hey guys I want to say thank you so much for liking and sticking with this story. This is just kind of a filler piece, shorter than the last few chapters. It has some legal blah, blah which may or may not be accurate, but just pretend and go with it :P I hope you continue to enjoy and 'review'. This one will be wrapped up soon._

* * *

It had been three weeks since Chris attacked Mercedes. On the morning after the attack and after much prompting from her friends, most vocally Santana and Sam, Mercedes had finally relented and decided to press charges. Chris had his arraignment the following day and he had been held without bond mostly for being deemed a flight risk, since he was only visiting NYC for a couple of days. Today was the day of the hearing, it could not be a trial with any jury so only a judge would hear and rule the case. Mercedes and Santana had been summoned to appear, and though Mercedes had told the others that they really didn't need to come, they were all up, dressed, and ready when she walked out of her bedroom. Before she could start with her protested Kurt cut her off.

"We know that 'you' don't feel that we need to be there but 'we' feel that we do," He said. "Mercedes we're your friends and your family so we really want to be there to offer you our moral support."

"I love you guys," Mercedes replied with a sad smile her eyes locked onto Sam's stoic face as she said the words. Their relationship had been severely affected by what had happened to her, though they both had tried hard not to let it. Every night since the attack Mercedes had nightmares and they usually resulted in her waking up crying and or screaming with Sam being unable to console her. Each night he would lie down with Mercedes but before the night's end he would be forced to the couch and Santana or Kurt would take his place in bed with Mercedes. Sam never complained because he had sworn to himself that he would give Mercedes whatever she needed to heal, even if that was leaving her alone. But being shut out not only from their bed but also from Mercedes healing process had hurt him. Mercedes had starting seeing a therapist that the clinic had suggested and usually either Santana or Kurt would accompany her. Sam felt completely shut out from Mercedes life even though he saw her every day. From his point-of-view he and Mercedes had become 'roommates' interacting just as he did with their other roommates. The fact was that Sam missed Mercedes and even though he understood why she was distant he still was a little bit resentful.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as he took a step closer to Mercedes and the others hastily moved into the kitchen area all sensing that Sam and Mercedes needed a moment to themselves.

"Rested considering the night I had," She replied honestly. "Sam I am so sorry…"

"Don't apologize Mercedes, I've told you, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand why you react to my presence like you do after having a nightmare about the attack."

"And I appreciate you being so understanding Sam. I don't mean to push you away but when I wake up from 'those' dreams and see you there…for a split second…" She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt for fear of hurting him. Sam however wanted to know even if it did hurt because he believed that once it was out in the open they'd be able to deal with it and work past it.

"I remind you of Chris." He finished for her as he pursed his lips a bit and stared down at her apologetic eyes. She could only nod in reply. "I wish to God that I could take that fear away Baby, maybe your therapist could help you with that, help 'us'. Maybe I could go with you for your next visit and we can talk about it and find a way to deal with it." Sam said hopefully but could tell just by the way Mercedes took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself that she wasn't feeling his idea. Before she could reply a knock came to the front door. Sam stepped around Mercedes and went to open the door. He opened the door to find a face they had become familiar with the past few weeks, the asst. district attorney Mr. Johnson.

"Mr. Johnson," Sam greeted with a handshake as he stepped aside to let Mr. Johnson enter the apartment.

"Mr. Johnson," Mercedes spoke out as stunned as the rest that the man was there. "What are you doing here I thought we were supposed to meet you at the courthouse?"

"You were but there's been a new development with the case, the judge handling the case called me and Mr. Everett, the attorney of Mr. Evans, into his chambers this morning and he suggested that we try to work together to try to come up with a plea deal."

"What!?" Sam explained not quite believing what he was hearing. "Why, I thought you told Mercedes that with Santana's eyewitness testimony that it would be enough to get a conviction."

"I thought it would be, but this judge is a real hard ass and he said that after reading everyone's affidavits of that night's events, where there were statements that some of you had been out drinking and clubbing and with Mr. Evans admitting to wrongdoing but blaming it on his intoxication and misreading Miss Jones actions…"

"What…wait I wasn't drinking that night and I didn't try to seduce him." Mercedes quickly defended as slight anger filled her.

"No one is blaming you Miss Jones, but some of your friends did admit to drinking that night as did Mr. Evans. Which the judge believes most likely played into what transpired, and so the judge is offering a punishment of 1000 hours of community service, which will be transferred to Mr. Evans' home in Miami,"

"That is bullshit!" Santana exclaimed cutting the man off.

"I agree," Rachel added.

"It sounds like he's just going to get a slap on the wrist." Blaine said.

"Not quite, he will also have to register as a sex offender, and that is a life sentence. I was actually ready to object to the judge until he added that stipulation. Having the judge add that bit in tells me that he believes you Mercedes but the evidence just isn't enough to warrant any kind of jail term. Of course Mr. Evans' attorney protested because he knows that once Mr. Evans becomes registered as a sex offender his life will become difficult, he will most likely lose his job and become a pariah wherever he goes, because no matter where he moves the local authorities will be notified of his status, and in a lot of cases the community as a whole will be notified as well. This is still a win for us." Mr. Johnson stated.

"So there's nothing, nothing at all that you can charge him with and make stick?" Kurt asked.

"Mr. Evans' record was squeaky clean and there were no priors of anything like this happening in Mr. Evans past. Believe me I looked" Mr. Johnson said.

"Probably because the girls were too scared to come forward," Santana tossed out and Mr. Johnson nodded his head.

"That maybe but I can't build a case upon assumptions, only facts and from Mr. Evans testimony he sounded like he genuinely 'liked' you," He directed that to Mercedes who frown up a bit at his words. "I think jealousy probably played a part in it too, his cousin having a girl that he himself found to be in his words 'wonderful and amazing'."

"So he's just gonna walk?" Sam asked not allowing his mind to register the words or play with the idea that this all happened due to his cousin being jealous of him and his love.

"Not right away no, the judge wanted me to present you with this option and is giving you the night to think on it, but if you don't want to take the plea deal then we can still go to court. But I have to be honest just the fact that the judge himself is presenting this plea deal instead of Mr. Evans' attorney tells me that he doesn't think the case to be strong enough to get a conviction. The judge his holding this over for 24 hours, so sleep on it and think about what you want to do, then call me first thing in the morning with your decision, ok?" Mercedes only nodded her reply. With a nod of his head Mr. Johnson turned and left the apartment, leaving 6 stunned people in his wake.

"I can't believe that he just gets to walk, roam our streets, and possibly attack again." Santana said as she folded her arm across her chest.

"Excuse me I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," Mercedes mumbled out as she rushed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice, thank you so much Santana, you know sometimes you should really think before you speak, or just keep your fucking mouth shut." Sam spat out and Santana flinched at his harsh words as he stalked to and entered the door Mercedes had disappeared behind.

"What did I say?" Santana asked truly not getting it.

"Well you kind of just told Mercedes that Chris is going walk and possibly come back to finish what he started," Blaine explained and after a beat Santana's eyes teared up and she covered her mouth with her hand as the horror of what she had implied washed over her. "Don't worry I'm sure Mercedes knows that isn't what you meant."

"But sometimes you do really do need to just keep your mouth shut." Kurt added.

* * *

Sam entered the bedroom and found Mercedes curled up on their bed with her back to the door, staring out the only window in the room. He silently moved to the bed and laid down next to her, he turned and reached out and placed a comforting hand on her back. He felt her instantly stiffen to his touch and he closed his eyes as a feeling of despair filled him.

"Please don't touch me right now Sam," Mercedes said softly and Sam quickly did as she requested and removed his hand, and he wondered if she would ever feel comfortable with his touch again. He lay there for several long moments just staring at her back before he opened his mouth to tell her once again how he was there for her and how much he loved her and would support her no matter what, but instead a song came out.

_"__Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

Mercedes' face and heart crumbled as she listened to the words Sam sang. She wanted to tell him that she missed him, missed being close with him but that it was just so hard to have him touch her without her thinking of Chris. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, and experience the slow, sweet, and passionate love making they had always shared, but she was too afraid to try. So instead of speaking what was in her heart she began to sing along with Sam.

_"And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you."

She felt the bed shift as Sam sat up and threw his feet back over the side of the bed, but she didn't dare turn to face him, because she couldn't deal with seeing the hurt that she knew she was causing him but felt helpless to do anything about. So she lay silent crying too choked up to finish their song. Sam rested his elbows against his knees and then rested his chin atop his fisted hands, as he continued singing.

_"And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

"I think I should move out," Sam said after a moment and Mercedes had to lift her hand to her mouth and bite down on her hand to keep from crying out over what she was hearing. She knew that she had cut Sam out and made him feel alienated although not on purpose. She didn't know how to stop feeling the way she was feeling, and that it was not fair to expect Sam to just wait around. For all she knew she may never fully recover from what happened to her. So she said nothing when Sam stood from the bed and walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

**Song: 'Say Something" by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm moving out," Sam announced to the shocked people seated around the living room.

"What…wait, what about Mercedes?" Kurt asked as he sat in between Blaine and Rachel on the couch as Santana sat on the arm of the couch next to Blaine, while Sam stood before them.

"I'm doing this for Mercedes, you guys just don't know how hard it's been for her, with me around." Sam went about explaining.

"Oh c'mon Trouty is this because the apartment has been quiet at night which suggests that 'Cedes aint been giving you the goods? Serious, after what she went through you can't expect her to just get over it and continue to let you hump on her whenever you want to." Santana tactlessly spouted and Sam threw her a disbelieving scowl.

"Santana you remember our earlier discussion about those moments when you just shouldn't say anything?" Kurt addressed Santana as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest which was her go to defense mechanism. "Yeah ok this would be one of those times."

"It's not even about me wanting to have sex with her, I'm not gonna lie I do miss that aspect of our relationship but I could wait for that for as long as I had to if I could just touch her, hold her, and be close to her in some way, but every time I try she jumps." Sam stated. "And don't bother saying it's just a natural reaction to what she experienced, if that were the case she wouldn't so readily welcome your touch Blaine, and she most definitely wouldn't let you hold her every night while she cries herself back to sleep Kurt. It's me that she has a problem with I make her uncomfortable because I remind her of Chris. She looks at me in bed beside her and she sees him, I touch her and she feels him. Can you imagine how that makes me feel, knowing that I cause that kind of pain and fear in the person I love most in this world?" Sam spoke out and Mercedes who stood on the other side of the closed bedroom door quietly cried as she listened. So I've decide that I'll give her the time and space she needs to heal, believe I don't want to leave her but I don't want to hurt her either, I'd rather leave than do that. So I've booked a room at the Sheraton Hotel for a few days to see how it goes." Tears fell freely from Mercedes eyes and her chest tightened at the thought of spending even one night without Sam nearby. The ache in her heart and ache in her soul made her sing out.

_"How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life."_

"I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on before I headed out." Sam spoke out again.

"Wait you're leaving now? Have you already packed? Does Mercedes know yet?" Rachel shot off questions.

"Yeah I've already told Mercedes my plans and yes I'm leaving now but I'll come back later when Mercedes isn't around to grab some of my things, I think that would be easier on both us." Mercedes rested the palms of her hand against the door as she stared at the door as if it were invisible and she could see through it to look right at Sam.

_"Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I, how do I_  
_Oh, how do I live."_

"Mercedes," Sam called to her from just on the other side of the door and she jumped a little in surprise but kept her hands planted on the door. Sam lifted his own hands and placed them on the door as well, and it was if he sense that she were just on the other side of the door connecting with him. "I'm leaving now, please don't doubt that I love you and don't think I'm deserting you. I love you so much baby and I can't stand seeing the fear your eyes hold now when you look at me. So I'm gonna go so you can have some peace of mind to work through what you need to work through. When I get settled into my new place I'll call and leave the number for you. So I'll just be a call away, when you're ready. I love you Mercedes, bye." Sam then took a deep breath and willed himself to walk out the front door. At hearing the front door close, Mercedes rushed to the window which faced the front of their building so she could look down onto the street.

"_If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now"_

It had started to drizzle earlier but now it was a full on downpour. When Sam finally came into view he paused in the rain and cast his eyes up to the window and locked onto hers, he threw her a sad crooked smile and waved. Mercy quickly disappeared from the window and Sam's heart crumbled as he clamped his eyes shut and let his head fall back a bit to allow the rain to wash away his tears.

_"How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I, how do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_  
_How do I live_  
_Without you baby"_

Mercedes ended the song in her heart as she ran to the bedroom door and threw it open and then did the same with the front door as she ran out after Sam. She reached the front entrance to their apartment complex and made it out onto the side walk just as Sam was about to turn the corner.

"SAAAAM!" She yelled out to him and he immediately stopped at the sound of her voice and whipped his entire body around to face her. Mercedes sprinted to where he stood and Sam in turn ran to her and once they met up she leapt into his open and welcoming arms. Sam lifted her up and twirled her a bit neither caring that they were getting soaked in the rain, nor did they care about the vulgar words and dirty looks those passing by them threw out to them. "Don't leave me Sam," Mercedes pleaded as she captured his mouth in a sensual kiss, the first kiss they had shared in nearly a month, and she realized that she had missed their kisses, and their closeness. She pulled back and looked lovingly into Sam's eyes and she saw green and not blue, and she raked her fingers through his wet tresses and she saw blond and not brown. Oh God, how she had missed this man. "I love you so much and I will do whatever it takes, just please don't leave me.

"Who's leaving?" Sam asked around a huge smile and then swooped back in for another kissed which Mercedes welcomed and fully reciprocated. When they finally pulled from their kiss and Sam settled her back onto the ground he noticed that she was barefoot. "Woman you should not be out here in this kind of weather without shoes on." He chastised in a playful tone though he was truly concerned.

"Then you should take me back inside." She replied and then 'eeped' as Sam unexpectedly scooped her up into his arms and marched them back to the entrance of their building where, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel all stood watching them, and they began to applaud as the two lovebirds walked towards them.

"Oh this is just like 'An Officer and a Gentleman'," Kurt said around a sigh as he clutched his hands over his heart and watched Sam carrying Mercedes, who was kissing at his neck.

"Well except, there's no 'officer' and it's raining," Santana said teasingly.

"Oh you harpy," Kurt spoke out to Santana though he never took his eyes from Sam and Mercedes, nor did the smile of joy leave his face. "You will not ruin this moment for me."

* * *

**sometime later**

* * *

A dry Sam and Mercedes lay in their bed facing each other as they relished the intimate moment and intimate touches. The way they nervously touched one another and outsider would have thought them both virgins about to experience sex for the first time.

"I love you Sam and I am so sorry I pushed you away." Mercedes spoke in a whisper. Sam smiled at her, thinking it cute that she would whisper even though they were alone.

"I love you too, so much." He replied back in a hushed voice as he stroked at her hair and then traced his fingers over her nose and then her mouth, as if he were trying to brand her features to his memory.

"Will you accompany me to my therapy appointment tomorrow, I didn't have it scheduled but I called last minute because I know that after tomorrow I'll probably need that extra support, and I want you with me." Sam frowned up a bit a he pondered what she meant. "I'm gonna to agree to the plea deal the judge has offered, and before you say anything," She quickly spoke out as she reach up and placed her fingers against his lips to stop the words that he had already opened his mouth to say. "I don't want Chris getting away scott free with what he did, and that's a real possibility if I take this to court. At least him having to register as a sex offender is some form of lifetime punishment. I called Mr. Johnson while you were in the bathroom, and he said he will let the judge know first thing in the morning, so Chris will have to spend one more night in jail before getting released tomorrow."

"If that's what you want I'll support you," Sam stated even though he wanted more justice and in his mind decided he'd get it even if it was 'street justice'. "Are you sure that this is ok…I…I mean you're really ok with me touching you like this?" He asked suddenly feeling nervous and scared which doubled tenfold when Mercedes shook her head at him. He moved his hand back only to have the snatched up by Mercedes' hand.

"No, I want you to touch me more," She proclaimed and then settled his hand against her breast and squeezed his hand which in turn squeezed her breast and her eyes rolled closed, and she bit her bottom lip and let out a low moan. Sam's dick twitched and instantly hardened at the feel of her and the sound of her moaning. He swallowed down the large lump in his throat as he eyed her looking for any sign of fear or doubt in her.

"Mercedes ar…are you sure?" Sam asked and she nodded her head yes.

"I have missed you Sam, missed us, and most definitely have missed this. So yes I am sure, I love you, I want you, and I see 'you' Sam and no one else." Mercedes replied as she stroked his face lovingly. "So make love to me." Not needing further prompting Sam did as he was told, and the two spent the rest of the night and half of the morning making slow, gentle, sweet love that brought tears to both of their eyes.

**Song: 'How do I live without You' By Trisha Yearwood**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: _Yes this is the end the final chapter guys (So no need to keep following this fic). I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. My muse was working overtime on this piece I have never started and finished a fic so fast. Thank you all for liking this so much, and thank you for the reviews. Already formulating a new Samcedes fic. :)_

* * *

Sam had waited for nearly three hours outside of the jailhouse, patiently waiting until the object of his current desires made an appearance and when Chris finally exited, he followed him. Sam held back keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't be spotted, and when Chris entered the lobby of a local motel he waited a minute and then followed him. Luckily this particular motel didn't have a working elevator and it wasn't upscale so everyday rift raft occupied the lobby and seemed to come and go as they pleased, so Sam knew there was probably no security cameras and he wouldn't be seen as suspicious for just walking up the staircase as he followed his cousin's trek. Again Sam stayed a flight below Chris and looked up occasionally to see which floor he'd finally stop at, which was the fourth floor. As Sam cleared the landing to the fourth floor he could see Chris pull out the keys he had been handed by the clerk down in the lobby and so Sam began to approach. When he was about 10 feet away he finally made his presence known.

"Hey cousin," Sam greeted with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and one that quickly transformed into a sneer. Chris looked up with large fright filled eyes as he turned to where he had heard his name being called. At seeing Sam approaching, Chris focused back onto his task of unlocking his room door with more hast, but found it a bit difficult with his hands trembling and they were. He had finally gotten the door unlocked and opened by the time Sam was just a couple of feet away, and as Chris rushed into the room with the intent of slamming the door shut and locking it, Sam ran forward and burst through the slightly ajar door. "Oh c'mon is that anyway to treat family?" Sam asked as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Chris stumbled back and swallowed down the lump in his throat at hearing the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"Sa…Sam…uh…I was hoping that I would se…see you before I left town tomorrow," Chris spoke out as he licked at his suddenly dry mouth and chaffed lips.

"And here I am," Sam said with a leering smile as he raised his hands which were housed inside leather gloves, and stretched and flexed his fingers, by making his hands into fists. This action caught Chris' undivided attention and his eyes locked onto Sam hands.

"I wanted to explain wha…what happened between Mercedes and…" Before Chris could get the complete sentence out Sam was on him knocking him back upon the bed and delivering several vicious blows to Chris' face.

"Don't…(Punch!)…you ever…(Punch!)….speak…(Punch!) her name! (Punch!)" Sam roared out as he hovered above the now bleeding man that he once respected and called his very best friend. "How could you do that to her?" Sam raged on spitting out his words down at Chris who cowered beneath him and held up his arms to try to shield himself from further punches. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Sam," Chris sputtered out as he began to sob, but mostly due to the pain he was suffering and not so much due to his actions.

"Sorry…sorry?" Sam repeated the word as if he needed to make sure he had heard it correctly. "Sorry as in you didn't mean to stick your fingers inside my girlfriend and violate and terrify her? So that was all just an accident?" He growled out as he grasped Chris' right hand. "Which fingers were they…huh? Oh that's right according to the deposition it was your pointer finger," Sam grunted out as he exerted all his strength to pull the finger back in an awkward position until her heard a satisfying yet sickening sounding 'SNAP', and then Chris screamed out in pain. "And your middle finger," Again a 'SNAP' resonated in the room quickly followed by a scream from Chris. Sam knew that with all the other screaming, grunting, and moaning that were floating through the walls from the surrounding rooms, that no one was going to pay any particular attention to the screams Chris was adding in. "Wait," Sam spoke out as he looked down at his crying cousin. "Were those fingers on your right hand or were they on your left hand?" After a second of contemplation where a wide, wild eyes Chris stared up in horror and shook head, Sam dropped the right hand and then yanked up the left one.

"No…no…please…don't Sam, please don't." Chris sobbed out and it only seemed to enrage Sam more.

"Is that what Mercedes said to you, did she beg you to stop? No she couldn't, could she? Because you put your hand over her mouth so she couldn't, right?" Sam then used his free hand to snatch up one of the pillows on the bed and put it over Chris' face and he grasped the pointer finger of the left hand and quickly broke it, and then did the same with the middle finger. Sam released the hand and used both of his hands to hold the pillow over Chris' face and the man beneath him struggled to get in some air. After a couple seconds more of this Sam finally removed the pillow and Chris took deep breaths around the coughs that spewed from him. "I swear to God if there were a way that I could kill you right now, and get away scot-free I would. You are now dead to me Chris, we're not family so don't ever call me or try to visit me again." With that Sam got up off of the wounded man, and left the room without looking back.

An hour later found Sam home and lying in bed facing a sleeping Mercedes. When he reached out and let the knuckles of his left hand glide across her soft cheek her eyes fluttered open a bit.

"Sam?" She sighed out not fully awake and it warmed Sam's heart and told him that Mercedes was truly healing all of her worries and fears. If he had touched her in such a manner just the week before she would have awoken with a scream as she bolted from the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby, go back to sleep," Sam whispered out as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I missed you today, where did you go did you have a modeling job today?" She asked as she focused her brown eyes onto his green ones.

"Yeah," Sam lied easily as he reached out and caressed her tresses. He knew that Mercedes would be upset with him if she knew he had gone out and attacked Chris as viciously as he had. So he never planned on her finding out, he knew that Chris would never tell her. "It was a last minute job and close by so I took it."

"Hmmm there are already a couple of huge marquees of you and your body on display in Time Square, I don't know how I feel about so many women ogling my man." She said a round a sweet smile that told Sam she was just teasing him.

"They can ogle all they want to baby, but this body and everything I have and everything I am belongs to only you." He confessed with such conviction the words made happy tears swarmed into Mercedes eyes. "For now and forever,"

"Forever is a very long time Sam are you sure you're ready for that?" Mercedes asked around a teasing smile as she reached out and pressed her right hand up against his chest, right over his heart.

"I have never ever been more sure about anything in my life," Sam replied with a serious look on his face as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked and just as Mercedes opened her mouth to reply, Sam quickly reached his hand over and behind her head and grasped something from the pillow she rested on. When he pulled back he held in his hand a teal/turquoise blue Tiffany's ring box, and inside was a 2 carat Princess cut diamond engagement ring. Mercedes eyed the ring for only a split second before her wet eyes found Sam's eyes again.

"Yes," She replied simply.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
